Remember When
by Gab-or-Ielle
Summary: The Space Dorks are reminiscing their past. CraigxKevin One-Shot


**Remember When**

"Hey. Ow." Stoley rubbed his arm where Craig punched lightly and glared at the boy. Craig rolled his eyes. He only punched a little.

"C'mon, Kev, It's one way to say hello. I didn't even punch that hard." He explained, sitting down next to him. They were at Starks Pond for their usual bonding time where they just sit on the grass and watch the stars. They've been doing it for a while now.

"Well, it hurt." He sighed as he reached for his bag and grabbed a bag of Cheetos while Craig stared with furrowed brows.

He tsked. "You're such a wimp. Why am I even hanging out with you?" Craig wondered out loud as Kevin snickered, opening the bag. "I'm serious, though."

Kevin grabbed a stick of Cheetos and ate it while pointing the opening of the bag towards Craig's direction as an offer to which Craig declined. Kevin shrugged as his mind reminisced on some memories as to how the two ravens have come to a point in friendship where it isn't awkward hanging out with each other. "Remember when we were, like, 8? I think it was first grade?"

Craig shuddered at the thought of his younger self 8 years ago. "A little… I remember Clyde's birthday party at Whistlin' Willy's where everyone got invited if that's what you're referring to."

Kevin nodded as he chewed on his snack. "Yeah, you remember the rocket ship they had."

Craig started to laugh. "Duh. It was my favorite ride at that place. I remember riding it at that time."

Kevin scoffed. "Only because you pushed me, you bully."

"Yup." Craig smiled. "You fought back, though."

"Well, yeah, because it was MY favorite ride. I'm not going to let some kid with crooked teeth take it." Kevin defended then chuckled at the memory. "We started an all-out war that Kyle's mom had to stage an intervention." Kevin shuddered as did Craig.

"I remember having the two of us both ride the thing. It was so crowded and I hated you for it." Kevin laughed at Craig's statement.

"The feeling was mutual." Kevin commented.

"Hey, you remember fifth grade? Where we were assigned partners on a thing we needed to present." Craig initiated as Kevin squinted his eyes in concentration. "It was the time when we argued about what to present."

Kevin suddenly blushed at the memory. "Wait, the one where we were given a week and we did space?"

Craig nodded. "It took so much to convince you that I was into astrology." He glared.

Kevin laughed nervously. "Sorry about that." He apologized. "You suggested talking about guinea pigs, though."

Craig looked offended. "Hey! Guinea pigs are very interesting creatures!"

"Dude, when you talked about them on our first meeting, I actually FELL ASLEEP in your LECTURE. And I NEVER fall asleep when someone's talking."

Craig rolled his eyes again. "At least it was better than your suggestion, Star Wars freak."

"EXCUSE YOU." Kevin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Star Wars is a classic and thousands of people adore it. Some more than me, FYI."

"Oh puh-lease, did you really think that people would really pay attention a fan boy freaking out? Because believe me, they don't."

Kevin snorted. "Ah yes. What a Red Racer fanatic you once were."

Craig blushed. "Once were. Totally." He gulped a little and scratched the matt surface. "You remember your reaction when we got an A++"

Kevin blushed as recalled jumping up and down then hugging the once totally reserved and stoic boy when the teacher told the news. "Maybe?" he blushed even further when younger Craig awkwardly hugged him back at the time.

Craig bit his lip at the shared memory but laughed it off. "I was totally thankful for that, though."

Kevin stopped blushing and tilted his head. "How come?"

"Well after that, we got a lot closer." Craig explained. "Well, yeah, we were acquaintances but that was through Clyde and stuff."

Kevin smiled. "I guess we did."

They were silent for a moment. Just reminiscing how their friendship sailed after that. Kevin sometimes gets invited to movie nights with Clyde, Tweek, Token and Craig. Craig and Kevin both just gabbed about Space most of the times and their shared interest for classic movies. Most of the time, their heads were in space like the two of them were sharing their own little world together. All of those stuff were running through their heads before Kevin spoke again. "Remember eight grade dance?"

Craig groaned to Kevin's amusement. "I know, I know. You hated social events."

"A phase in life that everyone goes through." Craig defended when his mind replayed him standing by the food table in his tuxedo hating life. He wasn't alone, though. Eventually younger Kevin came by in a tuxedo, too. Craig smirked. "I remember ditching the dance with you."

Kevin smiled at the memory. "Uh-huh. I prefer to stay at Starks Pond and watch the stars with nothing but the humming of the night wind rather than being in a crowded sweaty gym with pounding noise, thank you very much."

Craig chuckled. "Indeed, we are one of a kind, Stoley." Craig said as Kevin placed his Cheetos aside to grab his cola. "Remember what happened at Starks Pond?"

Kevin gulped down his cola to prevent himself from screaming at the memory. Nothing much really happened. It was just dashing raven haired guys in loose tuxedos sitting on the ground and appreciating the comfortable silence they shared. The stars were twinkling and both were pointing out their favorite constellations. That was until they got caught in each other's eyes at the night as the pond glistened as an effect of the moonlight. A shooting star passed by. They didn't lean in. They didn't do anything. They just gazed and smiled as they sat beside each other, keeping the other warm by their close physical contact but not close enough to seem like they were lovers. And yet the Stoley boy still blushed. "Yeah, I remember." He said, placing his empty cola can aside.

Silence.

Confession.

"I really wanted to kiss you then." Craig looked at his sneakers as he admitted. Kevin's brown eyes widened at what he heard but he didn't look at Craig, instead just blushed.

Craig was expecting Kevin to react with "WHAT!?" or be disgusted with him and run off or laugh nervously and shrug it off or something akin to those. What he didn't expect was Stoley saying the words he said which caught him off guard. "Why didn't you?"

Craig coughed as he choked as he still didn't look at the guy beside him. "I.. uhmm.." Craig looked for some sort of excuse but he resented quickly to the truth. "I didn't think you'd appreciate it."

Kevin could've laughed. Wouldn't appreciate it? Craig has been his secret crush for a long-ass time and he wouldn't appreciate getting a kiss!? Oh if Craig only knew. And oh if Kevin only knew. Oh if both of them knew. Then we wouldn't be having this issue.

Then.. chance.

A star flew by them as it both caught their attention. A shooting star. How cliché. Kevin bit his lip then dared to stare at Craig as Craig was too much of a coward to do the same. Kevin inhaled in a breathe of courage as he reached his hand towards Craig's chin gently making Craig look at him as Stoley leaned in. Finally brushing his lips against Craig's as they both closed their eyes to savor the moment. Both lips curled up into a smile as Kevin pulled away to stare at Craig dark indigo eyes turn from dreamy into confusion. Craig reached his hand to his chin as he wiped off the residue leaving cheese stains on his hand when Kevin stared in horror at the realization.

"GOD DAMN IT, KEVIN!"

End.


End file.
